When Harry Met Ginny
by Isabella3
Summary: (During 5th year) When Harry finds that he can't control his emotions and that he might not be able to live up to "The Boy Who Lived" expectations he befriends an emotionally unstable Ginny Weasley. Together they find friendship and comfort. Who knows may


When Harry Met Ginny  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Unnoticeable and the Unreachable By Isabella  
  
A/N- Thank you very much for reading! It comes to my concern that none of us will know truly for a while how Ginny Weasley will become friends with the famous Harry Potter! (Hopefully in book 5!) Many of the fan fictions written are amazing and I couldn't have pictured their in counter any better. Basically I tried to get into the characteristics of the characters as much as possible. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: "When Harry Met Ginny" Comes from "When Harry met Sally" "A thousand times good night" Comes from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. None of the characters belong to me; they belong to JK Rowling (That wonderful woman!)  
  
Ginny Weasley was determined. Rather, she was more than determined; she was anxious, unnoticed, and worst of all in love. She had been infuriated with herself for doing so. But she was bewildered for the most. How could she be in love, when her only love sprung from her only unreachable garden? That was the perfect alliteration for it. Harry Potter was a very unusual boy after all. Ginny often wondered why on earth Harry would ever notice her anyway. After all, he was famous before he could walk or talk and had defeated the Dark Lord 5 times already! He was just that, unreachable and Ginny was the unnoticeable.  
  
She had been keen to avoid Harry in the corridors, during meals, and common room. Not that he would have spoken to her anyway. Her mind was cluttered with nothing but Harry Potter- in her world they were the only two who existed. Not Ron, not Dumbledoor, not Voldemort, not even Hermione. Ginny would sometimes do a compare and contrast of herself and Harry just to remind herself that he was untouchable. She never really could do any better than "The Boy Who Lived." No matter how many 'good' things Ginny did they would never compare to Harry's saving the world. So she would stop comparing and decide that she did not want to compete against him for his own affections. Not that he bothered to notice that she was so kind to everyone- more of a push over really.  
  
How could this boy- with his messy jet-black hair, his lively green eyes, and his extraordinary bravery ever notice her? And how could Ginny top that? After all she was "Just Plain Ginny." This of course had caused a great deal of depressions and tears. Days where everything just seamed dreary no matter how the sun shone on her beautiful face. That was one thing about Ginny however- she was indeed beautiful. And others hadn't failed to notice that- she owned something that not even Parvati Patil or Lavender brown had natural beauty. Her eyes might have not been green but they were an amazing color of amethyst and the color of her long burgundy hair matched it perfectly. She always seamed to have a glow coming from her- however most of the time her smile was fake, who cared what she really felt like inside? Who cared if she was knotted and twisted? Who cared that she was alone forever? That he would never notice her? And who cared that sometimes she needed him so bad she would cry at night- or that she would try to speak to him but the words never came out right? Her problem was in fact an easy one to solve. But she was so infatuated with her dilemma that she was oblivious to see the easy way out. Her mind had been set. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were never meant to be. But then again- how could she know this? The only Harry she had ever met and talked to had been in her fantasies and in her wildest dreams. The only true smile from him that she ever recalled was never even truly given to her. So, why would this be hopeless if she never gave it hope? There was that something else however, a case that made the situation more hopeless than ever; You-Know-Who was back.  
  
Ginny found herself sitting by the fire on an old armchair that smelled of dust in a far corner of the Gryffindor common room. It was Harry's favorite she recalled. The fire illuminated her face and her mind was zoned out thinking. The room seamed lifeless despite the other five Gryffindors in the common room. It was nearly midnight now and her eyes opened and shut silently. She was lost in a trance and suddenly she sat up quickly. Her mind off somewhere- her feet barely not touching the wooden floors. She felt so alone so misguided. She studied the pattern of her ginger armchair when her eyes sullenly fell upon a pile of schoolbooks on the table nearest to her chair. She barely noticed it and drifted off again feeling a tear roll down her cheek. How could a place like Hogwarts be so miserable?  
  
Her heart felt like a weight, which was bringing her down by the second, by the instant. Her eyes were flooding with tears and burned angrily. Just then she wondered what Harry was dreaming about. His smile- she thought in her head. She hadn't seen Harry smile in a while and she guessed he had a reason not to. She took an exasperated breath. "Harry," She mumbled, "Why don't you notice me? We're true lo-" Ginny grew hushed and felt her cheek burn scarlet. Stupidity ran through her body. However she continued babbling like a forgotten child. "True love just doesn't come in out of nowhere and say-" "Excuse me." Someone had interrupted Ginny.  
  
She turned around quickly; red eyed and cheeks a pale pink. And to her surprise she almost leaped out of her chair. "Sorry- I- I just needed-I forgot my books." His green eyes shared as much redness as Ginny's. His glance had turned into a mixture of a thought and a stare; he seamed very preoccupied. Ginny made no sudden movement and had been practicing her breathing. She took time and drew in her mind a perfect picture of her Harry. The blackness of his hair- the sad eyes- and even his white skin complexion. What just happened? She asked herself snapping out of the trance. Ginny had said "True love just doesn't come in and say,"- and he had said, "Excuse me." She smiled excitedly- this had to be a sign! Barely lifting the corners of his mouth Harry made an effort to smile at the smallest Weasley. "There- just over here." He said again and made his way towards the table, Ginny watched his actions in awe. "Oh sure- of course." She added almost apologetically.  
  
He waited until he had picked up all of his forgotten books and spoke again. "Are you alright?" Ginny so taken aback that he even spoke to her lost the ability to speak for a split second. Should I tell him the truth? She asked herself. "Sure." And she wiped a tear, which fell out of her eye quickly.  
  
Harry gave her a questioning look. "Then that was a tear of happiness?" He asked sarcastically and Ginny smiled quickly and went scarlet. "Perhaps." She responded looking to the floor embarrassed suddenly. "Well- Ginny Weasley I have never met someone who cried of happiness at the sight of me, am flattered." He smiled towards her holding his books loosely at his sides. Ginny could tell he was debating over sitting down or just heading back towards the Boy's Dormitory. She appreciated his good humor. And yet it hurt her seeing him there. So hurt in return and smiling. Putting on a face for her to see. To see that he was alright- but really wasn't. Because who could be all right when evil at its purest wanted you dead? Ginny shook the thought out of her head and she watched Harry take a seat to the right of her. "So what's really the matter?" He asked looking directly at her. Ginny looked up quickly and then looked away. Wow- she thought- his eyes were amazing, how could Hermione ever talk directly to him? Hermione had always preferred Ron that's why. Ginny shook her head to signal out that nothing was the matter. But inside she was screaming "Why don't you love me?" "I think it is me, who should be asking you what is the matter." Ginny sighed getting more relaxed- and she was strangely proud of her behavior. "Me? Oh no- nothing at all - I just, I forgot my books." Ginny gave a try- she looked at his eyes. The fireplace was reflecting on his glasses causing a gleaming look around them. "Why don't you love me?" Ginny wanted to say. "Why?" And about a hundred more. But instead she said, "I understand perfectly- coming down at nearly midnight." Ginny had added a bit of sarcasm her self. Harry smiled once more, and Ginny wondered whether this time he was faking it or not. "Why don't you love me!" She thought again. "Well- perhaps something was bothering me-it's alright now though. I think I better go up now that I have my books. You sure everything is all right?" "Why don't you love me?" She wanted to say again, but instead all that came out was, " I just- couldn't sleep." Harry nodded as if he understood and Ginny rolled her eyes and saw him head towards the steps leading towards the dormitories. "Ginny?" "Yes- Harry?" She paused at his name oddly and swung her head back excitedly. "Why- don't you lo-" He said it very slowly whatever he was about to say. And Ginny's heart began to pound quickly- it was racing by the second. "Why don't- you- look for a book to read- I know it sounds crazy but Hermione always tells me and Ron to read when we can't sleep." He smiled. Ginny breathed out loudly disappointed and felt stupidity run all through her again. What? Did she actually think he was going to say, "Why don't you love me?" "Thanks I might try that-maybe you should try reading that book you have there if you can't sleep." Ginny answered and turned towards the fireplace again. She made no effort to go look for a book. After she had turned her head away Harry had stood there several minutes staring at the back of her. "A thousand times goodnight." He whispered silently towards himself looking at the book in his arms. "Romeo and Juliet." He hoped- maybe that she would ask him not to leave. And then he climbed the few steps into the dormitory. And that's when Ginny chose to turn towards the stairs again to see if he was still there. There was no sign of him.  
  
(Await my next chapter!) 


End file.
